The fox and the kitten
by heros271
Summary: Ahri must face situation, that is new for her... My first time publishing any story. Leave comments and suggestions, please.
1. Chapter 1

Ahri entered the hall. Just when she got her free day, someone in League called for her... She hoped that it will not be any of paperwork. About her... actions, she was quite safe – essence gathered on the battlefield was more than enough for her. She looked around and giggled after noticing, that there is big majority of women here.

_- Ahri, the nine tailed fox. I'm glad that you came._ - told one of them. They all were almost same, and their gender could be checked mainly by outfit.

-_ Why the tribunal called me? Did I did something wrong again?_ - She smiled.

_- No, not this time –_ said woman _– tell me, do you know something about mage that gave you your skills?_

Ahri stopped for moment, suprised This moment... she never liked thinking about it.

_- Why do you ask about it? -_ she asked, trying to stay calm.

_- There are... rumors. About robed man, with orb. We just thought that you could be interested in checking this._

Really? Another mage with orb? It could be great, if he knew previous one... however...

_- Isn't it little silly, checking him just by few rumors? It's not like I don't want to go, but..._

_- But you had no break from three months. Even if this rumor is fake, you deserve a break from battles._

_- Really? I mean, how we can do this? What if summoners would like to use me in duels..._

_- It's pretty simple. You are going alone, what mean, we can just... break a chain._

After while, Ahri felt amazing power, pulsing from the orb. So, in fact, she had so much energy? With this, she could stay away from battles for at least ten years! Suddenly, loud communicate attacked her ears.

**SUMMONERS. DUE TO AP RATIO BUG, AHRI IS TEMPORARILY DISABLED. IT WILL BE FIXED AS FAST, AS IT'S POSSIBLE.**

When she stopped shaking, she heard the woman once more.

_- Ahri. Ahri, do you hear me? Go now, and return as fast as you can, but... -_ she changed her voice, so only fox-eared girl could hear her – _don't let is break your vacations. Week, maybe two?_

Fox-girl was surprised by this small, nice act.

_- So, where shall I go?_

_- We will teleport you there. You are going to..._

Kumungu jungle. This place really was beautiful. She landed on moss, under really big tree. Then, Ahri climbed up on it, so she could see if anything is happening... sadly, there was nothing what would make her think about magic. However, there was one part of jungle that looked interesting...

She went closer to it. Among uncounted trees, there was half-petrified ivy – and there were lot of it here. Ahri thought about what Zyra said about her transformation to human form... The fox-girl was sure that she would be happy, if she knew that something visible still remain in her old home... What was strange, even now there was no animals here. Suddenly, Ahri heard something, like someone was crying... although it probably wasn't what she was supposed to do here, but well, she had some time, right?

When she came closer to source, the crying stopped. Ahri heard surprised gasp, and then nothing. She smiled, this didn't expected to be heard? Or, maybe, she was just too beautiful? Well, she now wanted to check where is this unknown... person? Probably. While she was looking around, trying to hear anything else than birds, something touched her tail. She turned fast, but there was nothing there... then, she felt another touch. This happened few more times, so she decided to make small trap. Ahri took all but one tail closer to herself, and waited few seconds. Then, she used her charm – despite she tried to use really small amount of magic, her unleashed power was still something new, so the power was just little less than normal one she used on battlefield... She felt something much bigger on her tail, and knew that trap worked.

Although it was much bigger, Ahri lifted it with tail without problem. She was surprised, as on her tail was some kind of... child. What is he doing in middle of jungle? Fox-girl was going to ask him, where is his family, how long ago he lost... but then she noticed something else. He had tail. He had cat-like ears. He was not human... he was like Ahri.

Suddenly, the boy snapped out of charm. When he realized that he is still touching Ahri's tail, he tried to escape – but Ahri's curiosity was too big. She simply used other tail to hold him in place. After three, four minutes he calmed down.

_- Hey, you, boy... do you understand me?_ - asked Ahri. -_ I think your body should make you understand what I say to you..._

Boy nodded.

_- Good... tell me, why was you crying?_

It was hard. It looked painful. This was probably first time when this child had to speak. After some tries, he managed to say:

_- I... I can't be... with... my... fa... mily... any... more..._

_- What happened? Are they hurt? -_ She asked. He really was similar to her... Could it be?

_- That... man... human? He came here... he was hurt... my family wanted to hurt him... I wanted to help him... and then..._ - boy started to cry again. Ahri thought about what she could do to calm him down. She don't know what she could do with human, she was interested in much other age, but... she met some cats, right? She moved tail with him little closer to herself and started to stroke his head.

-_ Now, now... calm down, it will be good... what happened then? -_ she said... this tone was new for her, she never tried to do something like that. She always was making everyone more excited, in combat or... more pleasurable way. Now Ahri had to do something opposite... And it worked!

_- He... he did something... I felt... strange... at first, I felt like... my whole body was hurt... and then I awakened already like that..._

_- And what was so bad there?_ - She had to stay calm. She already knew what happened to her target... but what happened to this boy then?

_- And... My family... they thought that I was dead... I don't smell same anymore, I don't look same anymore... What's even worse, even before I wasn't really part of their family..._

_- What? What do you mean?_

_- Few months ago, I was...abandoned in forest by adult... human... The cougars adopted me, my mother couldn't had her own children... That's why it was hard to get into this family..._

_- And it became even harder in new form?_

Boy again nodded.

_- Listen, boy... do you have any name?_

_- No... but I think I know what you mean..._

_- Well... My name is Ahri. Tell me, why were you going after me?_

She was really curious about it. He looked too young to be interested... what's more, after all that happened to him, he is probably scared of human.

-_ You... I just thought that you look similar to me... I mean, you are both human and... fox? While I am both human and cat now..._

Yeah. That's right... this boy was similar to her. But also, he was much, much younger... Somehow she felt she wanted to protect him, to help him – just like League helped her. But here the League can't help... He was too young to fight against other champions... and even if he was strong, she didn't wanted to fight against him...What should she do? She had no idea...

_- Listen, boy... I have some time. I will try to help you. But first of all, you have to promise me one thing._

_- Yes... Ahri?_ - he looked at her, happy that he found someone that care about him...

_- Try to forget about your past. Believe me, it will be much easier for you..._


	2. Chapter 2

… And now throw it like that – told Ahri and threw her sphere like she was doing it on battlefield. She knew it was impossible to stay with boy forever, so she had to teach him how to survive longer in his new body. The boy threw his essence sphere and after traveling few meters, it stopped and returned to him.

- _Whoa... How it's working, Ahri?_ - he asked.

_- Well... I am not really sure. Guess that as this orb is basically part of our body, it is just unable to go too far from us. Now... hit me._

Boy was shocked. Why she want him to hurt her...

_- Oh, come on, hit me... don't be so scared, little one... I have lot of essence, so if you will throw sphere at me, it will make you able to survive some time without hunting..._

_- If you say so... -_ said boy and attacked Ahri. This was first time when he could feel strong magic from his sphere – he was so shocked that he dropped it and jumped away. Girl giggled when he was surprised, as the orb traveled back to him.

-_ Don't worry, little one... it just have more energy for you. It's part of you now, remember?_

-_ Now, when you are human, it wouldn't be wise for you to eat raw meat. After you manage to kill an animal, you will have to prepare and cook it. Do you know what fire is?_

- _Hey, I was a house cat, after all... Of course I know what is fire!_

_- Good. Now, try to imagine part of your energy coming out of your orb, and let is spin around you._

After few tries, cat managed to make a small spark.

-_ Ahri, I did it! What now?_

_- Now, gather some dry sticks and rocks... I will help you._

_-Okay, now we can create a bonfire. All you need to do is give the sticks here, surround it with stones and make two opposite pillars. Then, place meat... -_ saying that, Ahri placed a bird they took while looking for stones – _and use your spark to ignite sticks. Wait, I think we forgot about something... I know!_ - she took bird and started to take half-burned feathers from it – _now, I think it's all._

About ten days later, in probably only cave in Kumungu jungle that had doors, Ahri was looking at her little boy – she couldn't say when she started to think about him like that. He was really smart, he managed to find a small cave with fresh spring, and even closed it up using some fallen trees. His strength was much bigger than anyone could guess while looking at him, but he decided not to overuse it. From three days Ahri wasn't coming out with him, and he had to gather food for both of them – and he was quite good in this. The fox-girl suddenly felt sad. This was last night when he was going to sleep in her tail – she didn't knew if it was intentional, but he picked same one he was hugging to after being charmed by her – Ahri couldn't stop a smile after thinking about this. But there was one more thing to do.

When the boy awakened, she smiled once more. He was giving out a meow every time someone else would yawn. Although she preferred to think about Japanese version of this word, somehow closer to her.

_- Good morning, little one. Do you remember what will happen today?_

_- Yes... Ahri, are you sure you have to go so fast? Can't you just stay here? I will learn how to cook well, if you want..._

_- Little one, it's not that simple... I have to get back to work... -_ she smiled again, thinking about her "work". It's time now –_ she thought._

_- But!_ - she started – _Before I go, I have to give you one more gift._

_- A... gift? _- He asked, curious –_ But it's not another portion of energy?_ - Boy told it little faster, his eyes opened little wider – he was scared?

She giggled again.

_- No, my little one, and it will be not something that you will be able to touch... But some people say it can decide about your whole life!_

_- What it is, Ahri?_

_- It's a... name! I've been thinking some about it, but I think that "Nyako" suits you well._

_- Nya... ko... What does it mean?_

_- Well... Lets say it's somewhat associated with you, okay?_ - She giggled again, as she dodged it quite well. Child meow, that was great joke... but, as one of other champions would say, it suited him well so it's OK.

_- Are you absolutely sure you have to go back?_ - He asked, holding her tail. Sadly, teleport spell was not that easy to stop.

_- As I told you, Nyako, if I stay here, they would come here... and this jungle is not ready for some powerful mages destroying everything while looking for other mage. Now, come here..._

She pushed him closer to herself and embraced with both arms and all nine tails.

-_ Goodbye, Nyako... I will return as fast, as it will be possible... Try to not fall into trouble, okay?_

_- Okay... Ahri, one more thing!_

_- Yes? Please, say it fast! -_ She heightened her voice as the teleport took focus.

_- Just... Just take it!_ - he placed something in her hand and fell to ground as woman disappeared. He had to do well now, for her...

_-Ahri, the nine tailed fox. Please, give us a report from your mission._ - same woman as before was speaking to her.

- _After three weeks of looking for it, I abandoned the mission as any traces of sphere energy disappeared. I've killed some birds, but haven't met any human in the jungle –_ she was happy. She basically said truth, but also hid the exist of her little boy...

_- Good. Now, go back to your home._

It was probably first time in her life when she was not happy of being able to lie on comfortable bed or take a hot shower. She didn't wanted this, she wanted to be sure that her little Nyako is safe... She was not sure why it was so, she wasn't caring for anyone else before... Some romances that were part of her "assimilation" program appeared in her mind, but no, this feeling was something different than love described there. But now was time to sleep, so Ahri lied on her luxury bed and finally opened left hand... That was a blue mana crystal – she heard about gathering them from caves, but it was supposed to be rare... Then she turned it to other side and gazed, as she saw...

A little, childish, stickman drawing with two characters – both with something looking like animal ears, smaller with one line going to side, probably tail, and bigger one with nine tails...


End file.
